


When something good falls into your lap...

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [9]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post date dinner chances are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When something good falls into your lap...

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly didn't make it this week *laughs* - this is merely a short scene set after a first date dinner.

Charles leaned back in his seat, looking as relaxed as he could. Shifting his position a little he wondered just how deep he was getting into this. It had started as a date, set up by his sister and Charles had reluctantly agreed. A date night that Charles had in truth considered saying no to.

Watching Erik returning from the bathroom, he had to admit he'd have kicked himself if he'd missed out on this. It was a battle to keep his mind from straying towards Erik's. Normally people were loud and unordered inside their heads and Charles had no trouble keeping his mind to himself. Erik, however, had a nicely ordered mind and kept his surface thoughts quiet or possibly deeply buried.

In other words, Charles felt like a cat wanting to rub itself up against a stranger's leg.

"Penny for your thoughts," Erik said as he sauntered over. It was the only word Charles could think of. He stopped in front of Charles.

Uncharacteristically, Charles felt a flush of heat rise to his face.

"That kinky?" Erik joked, his lips curving up into a smirk.

Charles burst out laughing. He couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. Still feeling warm, he pushed up from his seat and held his ground. Erik might be taller than him, but Charles had a few years of experience, staring down students.

"Not kinky," he replied, tilting his head a little to meet meet Erik's eyes. And once again he had to fight the feeling of being reeled in. "You just have a lovely mind and I'm really doing all I can not to..." he stopped. He wasn't going to share the imagery with Erik. Not on the first date night. They had only so far managed dinner and conversation. And Charles knew well how he'd ruined previous dates with people by either being too open or too forward.

"Show me," Erik said, eyes narrowing.

"Show you?" Charles was a little confused, not sure exactly what Erik was asking.

"Show me what you see when you look at me," Erik replied curiously.

Charles straightened up. This was definitely a deviation from his previous dates. No one had asked him to make use of his power. Still, he wasn't going to...

This time Erik flushed, eyes shining a little. "Like a cat, Charles? Really?"

Charles felt oddly relaxed, even with Erik looming over him. Even when he had to admit that his momentary loss of control was something he'd thought himself too experienced to have.

Erik took him by surprise as he pushed against his shoulder, keeping up the pressure until Charles dropped back into the seat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Erik said slowly, stepping forward, putting a leg on either side of Charles', pretty much sitting down in his lap. "And you have to stop me if I am..."

"Oh!" Charles inhaled sharply, lifting his hands to rest them on Erik's waist. He'd been so busy not peeking that he'd apparently missed a cue or possibly three.

Erik put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned in over him, making a pleased noise when Charles instantly tilted his head up to meet him. The kiss wasn't what he'd imagined at all. Not that Charles had spent any part of dinner wondering what it might be like. Much. First dates and all. And his first dates tended to stay just that. A first date and nothing more. He hadn't actually dared hope that...

"You're thinking too much, must not be doing this right," Erik said when they parted, his breath huffing against Charles' lips.

Charles didn't quite know what to say, but apparently reaching up and pulling Erik's head back down for a kiss was the right answer.

_'If you still want to see-'_ Charles tried to project, not entirely sure if he was making sense. Instead of trying again, he opened up a little more, let the images and impressions of the evening drift from his own mind to Erik's. The almost instant physical attraction, the beacon that was Erik's mind to his and how their conversations had only deepened the attraction.

Erik's breathing picked up speed, the kiss grew harder.

Charles moaned deep in his throat when Erik ground down against him. A barrage of images-sounds-tastes poured through his mind and Charles lost any control he had left over arousal. He'd been painfully hard the moment Erik had sat down in his lap and this; the sharing of conscience with such skill and enthusiasm. He couldn't help but shudder and moan into the kiss as he came.

When Erik pulled back a moment later, eyes heavily lidded and mouth slightly parted, Charles felt mortified. It didn't help that he could feel just how uncomfortable his jeans and underwear would be shortly.

"Wow," Erik said, barely audible. "How fast can you go again?"

Charles stared up at him, completely taken aback.

"And would you be willing to let me in," he asked, touching his lips to Charles' temple, "while we do this?"

Charles swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. "I don't know - let's find out?" was what he managed, though his mind was feverishly asking 'Can I keep you? Forever?'

Erik grinned down at him, looking slightly unnerving, though Charles found his wide grin quite inviting. "Great idea." He stood up, pulling Charles with him. "Bedroom?"

Charles pointed wordlessly in the right direction.

He was going to owe Raven big time for this.

The End


End file.
